borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I really don't like tools who brag about how they "picked up" godly weapons when really they are just hacked
Yeah I really just wanted to start this discussion because I am getting really sick and tired of people who keep on bragging about their weapons and how they "picked it up" from some guardian. Like this tool for example http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmmUkuVNu8w He claims that he picked up his crazy as hell sniper rifle from some guardian. Which is totally impossible because: One: It has the trait of "Sometimes, I forget to reload" which is a trait unique to the Dove because of its barrel. Two: It has the trait of "A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning, and Poison" which is a trait unique to the Atlas Chimera Three: Neither of these guns are snipers. One of them is a repeater and one of them is a revolver. Four: To add to that he made it so that the gun is purple (which adds to the absurdity) Obviously its because he didn't know that the trait, "Sniper Killer... Qu'est que c'est", can only be found on Dahl Penetrators so by making his gun a Dahl Penetrator he ended up making it purple not gold text. Five: All in all he is a total dumbass for asserting that the gun is "picked up" In reality I really DON'T mind that people use modded guns as long as they admit to it. If its modded, just say its modded and play. How anyone chooses to play is up to him/her and its their own game experience. But seriously don't ruin mine, or other people's game experience by bragging about "picking up" some ridiculous gun and use it in duels, and arena matches where everyone specifically said NOT to use modded weapons. Post up vids of other losers who lie like this. man i am soooooooooooooooooooo with you i wrote a blog on my wiki page talkin about this, if you mod just own up to it Wylde bil 15:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with just about everything that was said above. I have no inherent issue with hacked/modded guns/items, but I personally choose not to use or carry them. In my opinion, it takes the fun out of the game, since half the fun is going around and trying to find the next "better" weapon/mod. I do think the game needs some new content, which is one of the areas that hacks/mods have some utility. Instead of making ridiculously crazy-powerful weapons, I have seen a few instances where the creator of the weapon was looking to create a new type of weapon. Just saw a "Peashooter" where there was almost no damage, but the blast-back effect was huge - fun to use and exploit for out-of-map exploration. It would also be intresting to see people perform the background research to create replicas of real guns (i.e. create a sniper rifle that looks and performs like a Barrett .50 calibre semi-auto sniper rifle; or a repeater pistol that looks and fires like a Desert Eagle .50 calibre handgun). The only other place I feel hacked weapons have utility is for power-leveling other characters. :Bipolarattorney 17:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :So true man, I don't have a problem with modded weps, I don't always want to play with them, but they can be alot of fun. But it is pretty explicitly obvious when a gun is modded. I don't understand why people brag about getting an impossible find... you didn't do anything extraordinary to pick up that gun, you just played the game and got really good luck with the drops. :ArigusX207 20:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I disagree with the above statement. I have put in over a hundred hours playing repetitive levels finding all my rare loot. I do not chest farm. Every rare I have obtained has been off the body of a dead enemy (more than likely an Eridian.). I have worked hard to obtain my collection. So, if I brag about a rare drop, it's because I didn't get "lucky", I was dedicated enough to grind monotonously. There, I am finished with my ranting. ;} Getting a rare find isn't something to brag about. It just maens that you got lucky with the drop from an enemy. So there people who think they are all BA because they have a cool wep you just got luck punk. Rawwar13 14:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Exactly, the fact that you want to sit in front of a television for days playing the same thing over and over again is definitely not something to brag about, it just means you have waaaay more free time than I do. ArigusX207 17:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- This guy is even more of a tool than I thought. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QDyW-pNysA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faOrBRqtVww Its the same guy wit the sniper rifle. All of these weapons are modded and yet he still claims that he "came across them." Like seriously man? Is there anyone out there that mods weapons for other than "i am god" reasons? Like what Bipolarattorney said before. Making things that look like Desert Eagles or M16s are really cool and legit. I would love to have guns like that just for the kicks. :I spend some time modding weapons for kicks, anyone made a Revolver that looks like a S&W .44? ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys, I'm just really frustrated. I was playing online with some loser when we came across an Atlas Orge (which I had been farming WEEKS for) in a chest on a Loot Goon we killed on Zombie Island. We fought over it and agreed to duel for it when the asshole pulled out a modded shotgun and destroyed me because I was using regular weapons. Of course the asshole claimed he was using a normal one, but how in the hell do you have a shotgun that seems to shoot rapid fire that never ends? Like really? :Asianbboycall911 7:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :WHats your Gamertag? I have a spare Atlas Ogre in my BackPack at the moment. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 12:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- People like these are the reason I only play with people I know... --Elealar 13:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I play with Low Level people to help them until they reach level 15. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sigh unfortunately this is one weapon I really just want to find myself. Idk but I don't get the sense of accomplishment if I trade to get a good weapon. Thanks for the offer though Nelo. And yeah... all of my friends think I am insane looking for an Atlas Orge of all things because I am probably one of the pickiest weapons farmer ever. Specifically I am looking for an orge with at least 200 damage, 80% accuracy, 1.5 x scope, x3 explosive damage, and 10 rate of fire. And it doesn't help that 1)combat rifles are rare... 2)Atlas guns in general are rare... 3)Orange guns are rare Rare x rare x Rare = Uber Rare... so i am kinda screwed. (X....X) And Elealar I know what you mean but unfortunately I go to a college where most of the students (and friends) don't have the time to play videogames so I am kinda forced to go online and subject myself to the ridiculousness of damn modders... The only good thing I find about playing with a person(or people) with modded guns is that my weapons proficiency goes up a lot faster. (I FINALLY reached lvl 50 proficiency with SMG... it takes foreverrrrrrrr to get it even if it was your main gun from the start.) (And I found that the sway is RIDICULOUS for guns that you aren't used to) :Asianbboycall911 8:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) whats funny is that all 3 videos are of the same guy man cuz you need to quit with the i just found them routine we all know you modded them now just fess up and admit it you douche Wylde bil 13:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) God man that sucks. I use modded weapons(Only because i already beat the game 4 times and have a fifty for all characters) with my friends. I also use any good legit guns that i find. Asianboy what is that noobs gamertag so i can gie him a peice of my mind, no one should screw someone else like that( i would know it happened to me too). - Sentroxgamm4 Wow, what a tool to screw you over like that! If the guy had such amazing modded weapons, why did he need the orge? Why didn't he just mod something better if he's willing to be such a tool about his modded weapons usage? ArigusX207 02:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- What a douche, I have modded weapons but I admit their modded, and I know a modded gun when I see them. I don't mod myself but I get them from friends. And I usually only use them when either I'm powerleveling, helping someone get through the storyline with an alt chara, or when I'm just really uber bored. But I still have good actual weapons I've gotten from drops or trades that I use, and the only timeI use modded guns in arenas/duels is if they are using them too, or they want to see how much damage it does. Although one thing I will use in normal gameplay is my grenade launcher, because it's using the actual parts that are in the game for the grenade launcher, because it's stats aren't so uber epic that it completely owns everyone. It actually uses ammo (rocket ammo) and has to reload, has a 4 round clip and a .5 fire rate with x4 incendiary. If anyone wants it find me on XBL= Zylo t Wolfbane I hate douches who do shit like saying weapons are unmodded when they are etc. Pisses me off. --ZylotheWolfbane 11:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah that is totally cool. I see modding as another means to enjoy the game. I just choose personally to not mod, or use modded guns because even if I do find that 1 in a million gun that is right for me it won't feel as special if i had modded guns that are way more powerful in my inventory. Same applies as to why I choose not to trade for the weapons I use because I don't get that sense of accomplishment every time I kill something because i know that "I" personally didn't find the gun. However, even though I don't trade alot I do like to give away a lot of weapons though simply because (1: i usually feel charitable because when I play video games it puts me in a good mood) (2:Lack of god forsaken space) (3: I probably have a better version of it anyway) (4: I am probably not going to use it because I have a better version so why let a perfectly good weapon go to waste?) (5: It makes the gameplay experience for other people and myself more enjoyable because everyone becomes more generous and a lot less concerned about loot grabbing) (6:I am just glad to help out someone else) I admit to having purposely asked a friend (who uses modded weapons) to power level me so that I can either experiment with certain character, make mules, etc. Modding makes menial tasks more convenient. :Asianbboycall911 9:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I use modded weapons BUT i don't like some uber strong ridicules ones, I mod becouse i like the feeling off holding a gun I made MYSELF so i dont really use revolver parts on macine guns to make a macine gun with lots off damadge. sometime i make uber strong ones (the first few) and i did NOT like to have some uber overpowered guns so IMO you can mod as much as you want just don't make em un-borderlands OP Casperk 15:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC)